


Словно пелена на стекле

by ReluctantWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Джерарда любовь может существовать только в форме обладания. Если он принадлежит — его любят, если его продают — он становится ничем. Неприкосновенный в глазах мужчины, его Мастера, которого он превозносит над другими.</p><p>Для Фрэнка любовь... таинственна. Романтична. Вы не можете купить её на углу улицы или в убогом баре на выселках. Вы не можете украсть её. Вы не можете силой получить её или разжечь из ничего. По крайней мере, Вы не допускаете этого.</p><p>Любовь — определённо не то, что он ожидал найти, когда обстоятельства сложились так, что он потратил свои последние пять тысяч долларов на сломленное человеческое существо, выставленное на аукцион в нехорошей стороне города. Любовь... Вы не дарите её таким существам, как Джерард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В подвале, где не слышно плача.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Fog on Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889707) by [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty). 



      Он не знал, как долго он был там в ловушке — привязанный к столу с кляпом, засунутым глубоко в горло, удушающим его и заставляющим давиться. Вначале он сидел тихо, пытаясь вести себя послушно в надежде, что его временный хозяин успокоится и окажет ему милость. Было сложно сохранять тишину с длинным фаллическим кляпом, вжимающимся в свод горла, но Джерард пытался. Он позволил стыду, унижению и слезам вылиться из него. Он позволил себе плакать, печальный и злой на себя за то, что оказался в таком положении, но глубоко внутри он знал, что не мог уступить требованиям другого мужчины.  
  
      Джерард принадлежал Мастеру и никому больше. Лишь его хозяину было дозволено прикасаться к нему и лишь до него он мог дотрагиваться. Неважно, на чём настаивали друзья Мастера, Джерард знал, что ему не было разрешено открывать рот, чтобы принять другого мужчину на всю длину — да и не то чтобы он сдался без борьбы, даже если бы его Мастер разрешил. Сначала он думал, что всё это было проверкой.  
  
      Может, Мастер подзывал мужчину и говорил ему посмотреть, подчиниться ли Джерард его желаниям — ослушается ли самой серьёзной команды своего хозяина.  
  
      Ожидая, Джерард старался снова и снова говорить себе, что скоро проверка кончится. Но проходили часы, и он всё ещё был привязан к холодному металлическому столу в подвале. А кляп всё ещё был приклеен у него во рту.  
  
      Часы превращались в дни. Ему было больно, холодно, его трясло, и он хотел пить и есть. В первую ночь он паниковал — кричал с длинным кляпом в горле, — но никто не пришёл. Но на следующее утро бетонный пол осветил слабый луч света.  
  
      Вместе со светом появился жестокий друг Мастера.  
  
      Избиение, а после — одиночество. Ни еды, ни воды. Мужчина даже не говорил с ним — лишь кряхтел, пока замахивался самым жёстким ремнём мастера по животу и передним поверхностям бёдер Джерарда. Того едва ли не стошнило от боли, но кляп у него в горле сдерживал что бы ни пыталось подняться из его желудка.  
  
      Луч света исчез, и Джерард тихо вскрикнул, осознав собственную беспомощность.  
  
      Мастер уйдёт на неделю, и кто знает, когда Его жестокий друг проявит милость по отношению к Джерарду. На следующий день, но с чего бы? Мужчина наслаждался своей жестокостью. Джерард мог расслышать, как плачет Маркус наверху после каких-то то ли громких глухих ударов, то ли резких шлепков. Даже Адам стоял и плакал где-то над его головой, предположительно — после избиения.  
  
Позже во вторую ночь, которую Джерард провёл привязанным к металлическому столу — теперь весь в поту и, к сожалению, моче — он услышал шаги по лестнице. Он воодушевился, не заботясь даже о том, что это мог подходить плохой мужчина, чтобы избить его. Может, он снова попытается заняться с ним сексом и вытащит кляп или, по крайней мере, развяжет его.  
  
      Но это был Маркус.  
  
      Джерард тут же начал молить своего приближённого раба вытащить у него из горла кляп.  
  
      — Я не могу, — сказал ему Маркус, плача и поглаживая Джерарда по волосам, а затем начал вытирать ему лицо прохладной влажной салфеткой, очищая его от слёз, соплей и слюны. — Я не могу. Прости. Он спит, так что я принесу тебе воды и вытру тебя, но я не могу выпустить тебя наверх. Извини.  
  
      Затем Джерард начал неистовствовать, издавая такие отчаянные звуки, которые только мог, в надежде, что Маркус прогнётся под него — но нет. Он протёр стол, затем ушёл наверх и вернулся с бутылочкой воды.  
  
      Маркусу пришлось бы убрать кляп, чтобы он смог попить, подумалось Джерарду — но нет. Он манипулировал ртом Джерарда так, чтобы вода лилась по горлу и вдоль длины фаллического кляпа. Он давился и кашлял, стенки горла сдавливали пластик, вода попадала в лёгкие. Ему понадобилось четыре попытки, чтобы он мог пить, не давясь.  
  
      Как только бутылка опустела, Маркус поцеловал его в щёку и вновь оставил его — оставил его одного, дрожащего и замёрзшего, в темноте.  
  
      Это продолжалось днями, пока Джерард не сбился со счёта. Мужчина мучил его днём — избивал, издевался игрушками, а затем оставлял с чем-то внутри, что невыносимо жгло, — ночью же к нему приходил Маркус. На вторую ночь он принёс воду, затем другой ночью это был сок, в следующую — молоко, а после — ещё больше воды. Последним, что помнил Джерард, был один из витаминных напитков Мастера, молочный коктейль — замена завтрака.  
  
      Его горлу было так больно вплоть до того, что он едва ли мог глотать. Нос у него был заложен, и он мог дышать только через рот с кляпом, медленно задыхаясь в то время, как панические атаки следовали беспрерывно друг за другом. Не упоминая уже настоящую мучительную боль в челюсти от того, что ему приходилось держать рот открытым из-за твёрдого кляпа.  
  
      Его запястья и ноги были в ссадинах из-за борьбы с ремнями, спина и плечи болели из-за лежания на твёрдом столе. Его желудок постоянно болел, и напитки, которые приносил Маркус, никак не помогали ему задушить страстное желание еды.  
  
      Он становился слабее и слабее, пока однажды мужчина вновь не спустился вниз. Он расстегнул ремни на лодыжках Джерарда так, как он делал каждый раз, как намеревался использовать одну из игрушек Мастера, и раздвинул его ноги в стороны.  
  
      Истощённый, больной, доведённый до ужаса, Джерард даже едва ли хныкал в протест в то время, как ловкие пальцы вошли в него. Он начал слабо всхлипывать, когда увидел, что мужчина вытащил презерватив из кармана и надел его на себя, отбросив упаковку из фольги на пол.  
  
      Голова Джерарда успокаивающе раскачивалась туда-сюда, и он пялился вверх на свет над головой, заставляя себя отвлечься от этого ночного кошмара. Лишь мысль о том, что его Мастер вскоре будет дома, утешала его — мысль о том, что Мастер вернётся домой, освободит его и вытащит кляп была единственной вещью, что успокаивала его.  
  
      Теперь он знал.  
  
      Когда Мастер вернётся домой, Он увидит нанесённый ущерб. Он узнает, что Джерард нарушил Его самое важное правило, и Джерард не будет иметь для Него никакой ценности. Он не хотел раба, которого имели другие. Джерард был первым рабом-девственником Мастера. Он был счастлив иметь того единственного, кто один мог обладать его телом.  
  
      Теперь всё было не так.  
  
      Как только Джерард ощутил, как другой мужчина входит в него, он зажмурился. Ему не хотелось закричать, но у него не было голоса, и всё, что он мог выудить из себя, так это тихий хрип сквозь кляп. Каждый дюйм, который насильно входил в него, переносил Джерарда на новый уровень ужаса.  
  
      Мастер скоро будет дома, и тогда Он будет зол, когда взглянет на Джерарда.  
  
      Когда Мастер сказал ему, что уедет на неделю, Джерард плакал и цеплялся за Него. Он обещал скучать по своему Мастеру, он всхлипывал, но он убедится, что дом будет в порядке, когда Он вернётся домой. В воскресенье вечером он подаст на стол любимый ужин своего Мастера, будучи в Его ожидании. Он устроит всё в спальне так, как нравилось Мастеру, выставит напоказ все Его игрушки.  
  
      Он сделает так, чтобы его Мастер вернулся домой к олицетворению подчинения.  
  
      Джерард лежал на столе и дрожал, когда мужчина начал врываться в него, рыча, словно животное с ворчанием и стонам. Кожа спины Джерарда, вся в синяках, вжимавшаяся в стол, была разодрана из-за силы толчков, уже вся была в ссадинах от лежания на неумолимом металле много дней подряд.  
  
      Не в состоянии двигаться, не в состоянии кричать или плакать, не в состоянии отвлечься от боли... это было жесточайшее мучение, которому Джерарду когда-либо приходилось подчиняться.  
  
      Со всеми отвратительными звуками — влажными шлепками, стонами и скрипом стола, — для обоих мужчин стало удивительно услышать звук открывшейся, а после закрывшейся двери наверху.  
  
      Мастер был дома.


	2. В которой исчезают улики.

      Лестер Холлман ожидал, что его рабы будут в гостиной, валяющиеся там, словно маленькие лентяи в его отсутствие, не ожидая его дома и на день раньше. Или, возможно, они услышали, как его машина заехала на подъездную дорожку и теперь ждали его около двери, словно хорошие собаки, коими они и являлись.  
  
      Но никто из рабов не ждал его в холле возле двери. Как и не оказалось их на кухне, в столовой, гостиной и зале. Карл, друг, которому он платил, чтобы тот следил за его шлюхами, припарковал свою машина на подъездной дорожке, но мужчины не было внизу.  
  
      — Идём, — сказал Лес новому домашнему питомцу, который волочился в нескольких шагах от него. Оно покорно последовало за ним и закрыло дверь. Рабы, купленные у «своих» тренеров, всегда так хорошо себя вели. Они не были похожи на Джерарда, который плакал и плакал днями напролёт — плакал во время секса, молил о пощаде, вырывался и употреблял наркотики. Джошуа же с другой стороны… Джошуа был тихим, податливым — послушным.  
  
      Несколько моментов спустя дверь гаража закрылась, открылась дверь, ведущая в подвал, и Карл появился в поле зрения. Подвал предназначался только для наказаний, и он рассказал об этом Карлу, когда оставил его за главного у шлюх.  
  
      — Где они? — спросил Лес, не тратя время на формальности. В его доме что-то пошло не так, и он чувствовал это. Атмосфера здесь всегда была спокойной, если только одна из шлюх не злила его, но сейчас тут не было того ощущения спокойствия. Он оставил сумбурное путешествие, чтобы вернуться домой, вернуться в неприятный дом, и это волновало его.  
  
      — Эм… Наверху, наверно. В кровати. Они чертовски ленивые. Не мог заставить их ни черта почистить, не избив их хорошенько. Не знаю прямо, как ты с ними управляешься.  
  
      — Где Джерард? — спросил Лес. Из всех его рабов Джерард был тем единственным, которому он всегда доверял в уборке, готовке и всегда был уверен, что тот убедится, что в доме всё будет в порядке. Он мог и быть бесполезным, когда его только-только купили, но Лес натренировал его до идеального маленького домашнего любимца. Джерард не просто подчинялся ему из-за страха, Джерард обоготворял Леса. Он поклонялся своему Мастеру.  
  
      — Это тот с чёрными волосами? — спросил Карл, притворяясь, что он не знал о постаменте, на котором Лес бережно держал Джерарда. Все, кто знал Леса в его собственном личном доме — а не только из офисов — знали, что Джерард был его любимчиком.  
  
      Карл занервничал. Он сделал что-то с Джерардом, и Лес знал об этом.  
  
      — Где он?  
  
      — Он в подвале, — сказал Карл, указывая на дверь. — Он…  
  
      Лес не стал ждать объяснений. Он сказал Джошуа остаться, а затем начал спускаться вниз по лестнице. Моментально смрад мочи ударил ему в нос, и его едва ли не стошнило от запаха. Он хотел вернуться домой к свежеприготовленному столу и ликующим шлюхам, страстно желающим ублажить его. Он не хотел возвращаться в беспорядок, который необходимо было убрать, и к питомцам, которые жаждали успокоения.  
  
      В центре комнаты у подножия лестницы стоял металлический стол, и привязан к этому столу была его любимая маленькая животинка. Окровавленная. С зажмуренными глазами и скулящая теперь на всю квартиру с кляпом во рту.  
  
      Лес сразу же мог сказать, что Джерард был привязан к столу не один день — и не только по пятнам мочи на полу.  
  
      Качая головой, Лес подошёл к столу и скользнул рукой под голову Джерарда. Его волосы были насквозь промочены потом и жиром, и Лес скривился, быстро расстегнув пряжку с кляпом.  
  
      Когда он положил голову Джерарда обратно на стол, налитые кровью и заполненные слезами глаза раба открылись и отчаянно уставились на него, и он начал работать ртом вокруг кляпа, который Лес немедленно узнал, даже до того, как он начал доставать пятидюймовый фаллос из горла своей любимой шлюхи.  
  
      Джерард задохнулся, как только он убрал штуковину, но единственный звук, который он мог издавать, так это сдавленные хрипы, потому что его горло было повреждено из-за подобного вторжения. Он попытался заговорить, но голос его пропадал и надламывался с каждой попыткой, заставляя его паниковать и вырываться, будучи всё ещё привязанным.  
  
      — Прекрати это, — сказал Лес; его голос сквозил злостью, тут же заставив раба подчиниться. Он обогнул стол, вздыхая от бессилия, когда он увидел толстенную секс-игрушку, слегка высовывающуюся из входа своего раба — капли крови запятнали стол под ней от того, с какой силой огромный предмет был засунут внутрь. — Задержи дыхание, Малыш. Я собираюсь вытащить это из тебя.  
  
      Джерард издал сдавленный вскрик и обнял себя, его поза стала обездвиженной, когда Лес взялся за конец игрушки и начал тянуть. Там не было даже и близко достаточно лубриканта, и ещё больше крови появилось на поверхности, когда он извлёк игрушку. Лес отбросил оскорбительный предмет в сторону и нежно погладил Джерарда по бедру, надеясь успокоить его. На его ногах виднелись синяки — не только от связывания, но и от того, что его били.  
  
      Лес едва ли мог это терпеть. Он мог быть жестоким, когда шлюхи злили его, но он никогда не делал такого…  
  
      Он расстегнул ремни на каждой лодыжке своего питомца, а затем перешёл к запястьям. Как только все повязки были сняты, он помог Джерарду сесть, а затем зашипел от отвращения, увидев брызги крови на столе. Он заставил Джерарда остаться в сидячем положении, поддерживая его за плечи, а затем перегнулся, чтобы оглядеть спину своего любимца.  
  
Она была усыпана открытыми ранами — пролежни из-за лежания на твёрдой поверхности _днями_.  
  
      Ярость ворвалась в него, занимая всё свободное пространство в груди, когда он обнял дрожащее животное. Джерард пытался говорить, но мог лишь всхлипывать и тяжело дышать. Джерард ненавидел, когда что-то было у него во рту, и кляп-дилдо, который Лес купил годами ранее, всегда являлся бессловесной угрозой, чтобы держать Джерарда в узде. Лес никогда не подразумевал, что эта штука была предназначена для пользования кем-то ещё — он положил её куда-то, где Карл никогда не должен был её увидеть, — и всегда намеревался использовать её для строгих наказаний, где боли было недостаточно. Он не хотел, чтобы её использовали для мучений — а сейчас это и происходило.  
  
      — Успокойся. Всё в порядке. Я дома, — Лес погладил своего раба по волосам, но не мог вытерпеть его запах, чтобы поцеловать его, как и обычно, и успокоить. — Ты в порядке. Я заберу тебя наверх, и никто не причинит тебе боли. Отведём тебя в ванную.  
  
      Джерард снова и снова пытался произнести слово «Мастер», вымаливая расположение — прощение, — цепляясь за одежду Леса. Он заставил его встать со стола на собственные ноги, но ему едва ли не пришлось нести его, чтобы отвести наверх. Им пришлось несколько раз останавливаться, чтобы Джерард нашёл в себе силы. Конечности у него ужасно тряслись, пока он через силу пытался идти, и если бы Лес не поддерживал его, то он бы вообще не смог стоять.  
  
      Когда они наконец дошли до кухни, остальные рабы Леса стояли там. Маркус плакал, а Адам безразлично смотрел на них, хотя глубоко в его глазах проглядывал страх. Он мог сказать, что его мастер был зол и напуган последствиями того, что не защитил Джерарда.  
  
      — Где Карл? — спросил Лес, глядя на Адама.  
  
      — Собирает вещи, Мастер, — ответил Адам низким шёпотом.  
  
      — Что здесь случилось? — задал вопрос Лес, указывая на Джерарда, который тяжело облокотился на его плечо, дрожа всем телом.  
  
      — М-Мастер, могу я,  _пожалуйста,_  принести ему покрывало с дивана? Он замёрз, — вскрикнул Маркус, беспомощно глядя на Джерарда.  
  
      — Хорошо… Адам. Расскажи мне, что случилось, — произнёс Лес без промедления. Он хотел слышать ответ до того, как Карл спустится вниз и снова напугает его рабов.  
  
      — Сэр сказал… он хотел заняться сексом с Джерардом, и Джерард отказался. Он избил его и запер его в подвале. Это всё, что я знаю, — сказал Адам, наблюдая за тем, как Маркус торопливо вернулся в комнату и обернул мягкое покрывало с дивана вокруг плечей Джерарда.  
  
      — Джерард, он использовал тебя? — спросил Лес, глядя на своего раба, который урывками поглядывал на него. Этот взгляд говорил предостаточно. — Маркус, отведи его наверх. Усади в ванную.  
  
      — М-Мастер, ему нужна еда, — сказал Маркус, сопя и начиная плакать. Эти два питомца были близки — слишком близки, — и каждую толику боли, которую испытывал Джерард, Маркус тоже ощущал.  
  
      — Он получит еду, но я хочу, чтобы он был чистым. Отведи его наверх. — Лес переместил Джерарда со своего плеча на Маркуса, который обхватил его одной рукой, и оба начали свой медленный и полный боли путь вверх по лестнице.  
  
      — Он использовал тебя? — спросил Лес, глядя на Адама, который оглядывал Джошуа с величайшей ревностью и страхом. Он знал, что это означало — когда появлялась новая шлюха.  
  
      — Нет, Мастер, — ответил Адам, встречая взгляд своего хозяина, когда заговорил. — Маркуса он тоже не использовал. Он хотел Джерарда.  
  
      Вскоре после того, как Адам закончил говорить, Карл спустился вниз с багажом в руке.  
  
      — Да… Джерард вызвал у меня некоторые проблемы, — сказал Карл. — И он язвительный, тот самый. Его язык — его враг. Мне пришлось засунуть ему кляп в рот, чтобы он перестал верещать.  
  
      — Да, — сказал Лес, обнаруживая, что сложно спрятать зреющую ярость, — но разве тебе было необходимо запирать его в подвале на неделю? Его тошнит. Он даже говорить не может.  
  
      — Тебе нужно узнать, что он из себя представляет, да? — произнёс Карл, нервно улыбаясь. Он посмотрел на Адама, будто бы ожидая, что раб встанет на его защиту, но Адам лишь одарил его нелицеприятным взглядом. Из всех шлюх, которыми когда-либо владел Лес, Адам был единственной, которая, казалось, понимала его способ мышления. Часто он, казалось бы, знал, что планировал его Мастер ещё до того, как у Леса вообще появлялась идея в голове. Джерард был таким же, но наивным — часто верил, что сможет выпутаться из проблемы или найти способ спрятать ошибки или отмазаться. Адам знал лучше. — У этого есть способ заползать тебе под кожу, постоянно треплется, — настаивал Карл.  
  
      — Да, он такой, — сказал Лес, доставая из кармана свой сотовый. Он пролистал контакты, пока не нашёл своего доктора. Его  _личного_  доктора.  
  
      — Кому ты звонишь? — спросил Карл, смотря то на Леса, то на Адама, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, устремив взгляд в пол.  
  
      — Своему доктору. Джерард болен. Ему необходим медицинский уход…  
  
      — Холлман, — послышался голос на линии.  
  
      — Да, это Холлман, — произнёс Лес. — Мой Джерард заболел.  
  
      — Заболел или умер? — спросил врач.  
  
      — Заболел. И мне нужна очищающая команда. Местечко убито в хлам.  
  
      Карл оглянулся, а затем посмотрел вперёд, меж Адама и Леса, даже оглядев Джошуа, тревожного, пытающегося пробраться к двери, но не смевшего бежать к ней по зову инстинктов.  
  
      Лес поспешил сбросить звонок, а затем направился к кухне. Только подойдя к двери, он услышал шум воды в трубах, когда наверху включили кран в ванной       — Маркус наконец помог Джерарду забраться в ванную.  
  
      — Пошли. Выпьешь со мной, — сказал Лес, ведя себя как обычно, указывая Карлу последовать за ним. Адам и Джошуа немедленно последовали за ним, каким-то образом успокаивая Карла, чтобы он тоже смог пройти, даже несмотря на то, что Лес видел, насколько нервничал мужчина.  
  
      Он знал, что его судьба была на кону из-за этого. Он мог позволить любую шлюху, какую только хотел купить, но при этом у него не было ни одной. Он мог позволить себе любую проститутку, но при этом он набросился на Джерарда.  
  
      — Вижу, ты нашёл ту, что тебе нравится, — сказал Карл, откашливаясь, когда Адам взял два винных бокала, а Лес — бутылку хорошего вина из маленького холодильника рядом с отдельным баром на кухне.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду его? — спросил Лес, метнув взгляд в сторону Джошуа, который улыбнулся ему, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Уже настолько натренированный. — Да. Он стоит больше, чем две предыдущие вместе взятые, но думаю, он стоит того. Хотя и Джерард стоил мне кучу денег, — Лес поставил бутылку и рассеянно открыл ящик. Он вёл себя так, будто доставал штопор, ожидая ответа Карла.  
  
      — Я бы действительно не оставил его внизу, если бы он не болтал без умолку. Он сказал, что собирался пойти искать своего мастера. Ты хотел, чтобы я просто позволил ему бегать по дому ночью? Позволил ему уйти?  
  
      — На двери в их спальню есть замок. Они не вылезут из окон. Джерард понимает, что нельзя убегать. Мой Джерард любит меня. Он лучшая шлюха, которая у меня когда-либо была.  
  
      — Может, но он неуважителен, — сказал Карл, поставив свой багаж на пол.  
  
      Они были друзьями ещё до всего этого беспорядка, но Лес не мог быть другом того, кто вредит его собственности. Использовать Джерара было сравнимо с грабежом из дома Леса или его сжиганием. Такой необдуманный поступок не мог остаться безнаказанным.  
  
      — Он натренирован, чтобы обслуживать  _меня._  Только  _меня._  И ты никогда не должен был класть свои чёртовы руки на него! — Лес быстро убрал руку от ящика и прильнул к поясу под краем своего пиджака. У Карла едва ли было время, чтобы от удивления его глаза расширились до того, как лицо Леса напряглось, и он, направив пистолет, выстрелил три раза.  
  
      Адам упал на пол от звука выстрелов, а Джошуа вскрикнул и упал, сползая по стене, не натренированный, чтобы видеть убийства, неприготовленный купаться в дожде из крови.  
  
      — Мастер?! — едва ли слышно из-за звона в ушах у Леса позвал его Маркус с верхних ступеней. — Мастер, с вами всё в порядке?  
  
      Несколькими минутами позже Маркус уже тоже был на кухне и задохнулся, когда увидел тело и всю кровь.  
  
      — Вы двое чистите это, — скомандовал Лес, глядя на Маркуса, а затем подошёл, чтобы схватить Адама и поднять его с пола и подтолкнуть к телу. — Они скоро будут здесь, чтобы забрать его. Просто протрите кровь настолько хорошо, насколько сможете. Не открывайте дверь. Позовите меня.  
  
      С этими словами Лес положил свой пистолет обратно в кобуру и направился к лестнице, оставляя Джошуа позади. Он ещё не был уверен, что он хотел сделать — прострелить голову своей любимой шлюхе и освободить его от страданий зализывания ран или успокоить его. Он не мог держать Джерарда — не сейчас, когда его замарали.  
  
      Мог ли он?  
  
      Маркус пришёл к нему разрушенным, Адам был абсолютно использованным до того, как стал жить в поместье Леса… Рот Джерарда был использован его тренером, но Лес всё ещё был единственным любящим человеком, которого знало это животное… пока Карл не осквернил его.  
  
      Когда Лес дошёл до второго этажа, вначале он проверил ванную своих шлюх, но она была пуста. Маркус по какой-то причине спрятал его питомца в ванной комнате мастера. Там Лес и нашёл Джерарда, сидящего в ванной, уверенно упирающегося в стену ванной и сильно трясущегося — напуганного стрельбой. Он попытался заговорить, но его голос продолжал ломаться и замолкать, несмотря на его потуги.  
  
      — Он мёртв, — сказал Лес. — Никто не может класть свои руки на мою собственность, кроме меня самого.  
  
      Джерард совершенно не расслабился. Он знал, что его Мастер был вооружён, и он боялся, что следующая пуля будет предназначаться ему.  
  
      Она должна была. Он страдал и не заслуживал горя излечения.  
  
      Но Лес не мог этого сделать. Его пальцы сжались, его разум попытался заставить руку двинуться за пистолетом, но сердце мешало его попыткам.  
  
      Большие ореховые глаза сфокусировались на нём — робкие, боязливые, совершенно покорные.  
  
      Он знал, что его жизнь могла закончиться за доли секунды, но он даже не пытался молить о том, чтобы он сохранил её. Он сидел там, обнажённый, в ванной, ожидая решения своего Мастера.  
  
      — Пойду принесу тебе еды, — сказал Лес, говоря громко из-за звона в ушах. Джерард покорно кивнул и уставился на него. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      Джерард покачал головой: он не знал. Он хотел всё, что бы ни дал ему его Мастер: будь то еда, напитки или же выстрел в голову.


	3. Точка, с которой время начинает истекать.

      Джерард дрожит, лёжа в простынях своего Мастера, ожидая, когда его Мастер вернётся к нему. Теперь он уже больше не беспокоится о еде: его Мастер позволил ему съесть крекеры и маленькие кусочки хлеба с солёным травяным соусом. Маркуса отослали заботиться о нём — помогать ему держать и макать кусочки хлеба и снова наполнить его чашку, — и Джерард был более чем благодарен такой компании.   
  
      Мастер убил Карла, и люди пришли забрать его тело. Кровь друга Мастера запятнала одежду Маркуса, но Джерард пытался игнорировать это в то время, как ел. Боль в челюсти достаточно отвлекала его. Во время первых нескольких кусочков еды было почти что невозможно полностью закрыть рот — челюсть лишь замирала и скрипела, когда он пытался закрыть её. Без Маркуса, успокаивающегося его, Джерард знал, что начнёт паниковать.  
  
      Как только мужчины ушли, Мастер поднялся наверх и сказал Джерарду, что настало время выбираться из ванной. Маркус предложил ему вытереться и прикрыть его раны, но Джерарду не предоставили никакой одежды на ночь, чтобы переодеться, так что его заставили прийти к Мастеру в спальню голым, а Маркус помогал ему держаться на ногах, так как он всё ещё едва стоял на ногах.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, в кровати Мастера был кто-то ещё, когда Джерард вышел из ванной. Кто-то юный — слишком юный — растянулся на матрасе, будто бы там было его место.  
  
      Заменённый.  
  
      Кого-то собирались заменить, и у Джерарда появилось ужасное чувство, что это будет он. Какова была польза Мастеру от животного, которое уже использовал кто-то другой? Какова была польза от сломленного, запуганного мальчишки?  
  
      Джерард оглядел комнату в поискал своего Мастера, но нигде не увидел Его; он не слышал Его разговора с Адамом в соседней комнате, а также болтовни по телефону в Его кабинете дальше по коридору.  
  
      — Ляг на кровать, — сказал Маркус, потирая плечи Джерарда и ведя его к огромной королевской кровати, где отдыхал незнакомец. — Мастер будет рад видеть, что ты с ним ладишь. Мы должны радовать Его.  
  
      Он был прав, и Джерард знал это. Единственный способ заставить Мастера пощадить его или не продать на очередном аукционе, так это вести себя хорошо, быть идеальным, как он и был. И с дрожащими коленями Джерард знал, что было в его интересах лечь на кровать рядом со странным мальчиком и ожидать, когда его Мастер придёт за ним.  
  
      Маркус помог Джерарду расположиться, убедив его, что их Мастер не расстроится из-за того, что он укутается в одеяла, чтобы согреться.  
  
      Мастер был так зол на плохого человека за то, что тот причинил боль Джерарду и оставил его, холодного и голодного, в подвале, что пристрелил его, как рассказал Маркус. Как Он мог разозлиться на своего питомца из-за потребности в тепле?  
  
      Он не мог, клялся Маркус. Он просто не мог.  
  
      Так что Джерард лежал там, уставившись на незнакомца, который пялился на него — оба знали, что последует, но в то же время были не уверены. Незнакомец был в безопасности. Он не умрёт, если будет следовать правилам, и, судя по тому, как спокойно он лежит на простынях, он был совершенно вне опасности. Джерард же мог пережить ночь, неделю или две, но он был старым. Он был любимцем до того, как им воспользовались, и если он не покажет своему мастеру, что он может оправиться от боли, то его заменят. Его выбросят или устранят, как плохого человека.  
  
      Казалось, прошло несколько часов до того, как Мастер вернулся. Адам стоял позади Него, но Мастер быстро сказал ему и Маркусу идти в их собственную комнату и оставить Его с Джерардом наедине.  
  
      Джерард молчаливо наблюдал за тем, как Маркус поцеловал их Мастера на ночь и покинул комнату, а затем уставился на своего Мастера, полностью обнажённый. Он положил свой пистолет в сейф, аккуратно расположенный у Него в шкафу, затем повесил свой пиджак и снял ботинки.  
  
      Джерард хотел встать и помочь Ему, повесить Его брюки или убрать Его ремень, но он дрожал всем телом и боялся, что лишь заставит себя выглядеть ещё более беспомощно — ещё более заслуживающим получить пулю в голову.  
  
      Мастер пошёл в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, затем вернулся и разделся окончательно. Он переоделся в ночное бельё, затем включил ночник и выключил основной свет. Как только они потухли, Он забрался на кровать между своими рабами и поцеловал нового в губы.  
  
      Джерард прикрыл глаза; его переполняла печаль.  
  
      Когда Мастер сказал, что уезжает по работе, Джерард представлял, каково станет Его возвращение. Джерард собирался безупречно убрать дом и сделать любимый ужин своего Мастера, а затем они бы все собрались вместе, чтобы послушать истории путешествия своего Мастера. После чего Джерард обязательно бы одарил его поцелуями и максимально насладился бы расположением его духа. Он хотел быть первым. Он хотел быть любимцем их Мастера. А теперь он был тем, кого вот-вот собирались заменить, и он ничего не мог сделать.  
  
      Но когда он ощутил нежный поцелуй в лоб, глаза Джерарда распахнулись, и он с удивлением уставился на своего Мастера.  
  
      — Мой доктор будет здесь утром, чтобы осмотреть тебя. Я знаю, ты напуган, но не бойся. С тобой всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Джерард попытался попросить прощения, но голоса всё ещё не было. Горло болело от напряжения при его попытках, но всё, что он заработал своими усилиями, так это покачивание головой от своего Мастера.  
  
      — Молчи. Сегодня я позволю тебе спать здесь, потому что я знаю, что ты будешь напуган без меня. Я прав?  
  
      Джерард кивнул и осмелился пододвинуться чуть ближе к Нему на матрасе. Он надеялся, что его Мастер обнимает его, а не нового мальчишку, но сомневался, что он сможет привлечь драгоценное внимание. С чего бы его Мастеру желать его? К нему прикасался кто-то ещё, а этот новый  _ребёнок,_  вероятнее всего, был девственником.  
  
      Мастер захочет провести свою первую ночь дома с новой игрушкой, не с Джерардом. Не с бесполезной замаранной шлюхой.  
  
      — Не плачь больше. Не хочу слышать твой плач всю ночь. — После этого его Мастер выключил ночник и забрался под одеяло. Лёжа на спине, Он тяжело вздохнул и обнял одной рукой нового мальчишку, оставляя Джерарду лишь возможность самому подобраться ещё ближе в поисках утешения.  
  
      Кровать и одеяла, ночное бельё, что он носил, — всё это было удивительно уютным по сравнению с холодным столом, к которому он был прикован всю неделю, но их было недостаточно. Он был испорченным, эгоистичным и нуждался во внимании своего Мастера. Он мог обхватить тело своего Мастера, но услышал резкий отказ, когда попытался положить голову на плечо Мастеру.  
  
      После этого было сложно спать, но спустя какое-то время Джерард всё же смог уснуть: изнеможение накрыло его и оставило в бессознательном и недвижном состоянии.


	4. В которой животное с тем же успехом может быть человеком.

      Фрэнк проснулся ещё до того, как его будильник начал пикать. Было три тридцать утра, и он знал, что если поднимется с кровати сейчас, то сможет вывести свою малышку на прогулку, после принять душ, и у него всё ещё будет время, чтобы съесть завтрак до того, как его смена начнётся в пять тридцать.  
  
      Даже меньше года назад, он бы поспал лишнее время — валялся бы до совершенно последнего момента, который был у него в запасе, чтобы не опоздать. Даже меньше года назад он бы отказался наниматься на работу, которая требовала от него просыпаться до восхода солнца, но теперь всё было иначе. Теперь он больше не проживал свою жизнь для себя — у него существовали обязанности, и на нём висела ответственность. У него появился малыш, о котором тоже было необходимо заботиться.  
  
      Прежде чем будильник смог прозвенеть, Фрэнк перевернулся и отключил его до того, как включить ночник. Шорох простыней разбудил его малыша, который фыркнул так громко, как только могло позволить его маленькое тельце, после чего она встала и подошла к изголовью кровати. Несколько раз она потянула за спутанные простыни, заскулив, когда её грациозные ножки дважды подогнулись под ней.  
  
      — Привет, Свит Пи, — произнёс Фрэнк, когда крошечная собака наконец добралась до его лица. Он широко улыбнулся, но постарался держать губы тесно сомкнутыми, чтобы её язык не смог пробраться ему в рот, пока она лизала его лицо — его утренний поцелуй. — Ага. Привет, малышка, — сказал Фрэнк, хихикнув и отвернувшись от её слюнявых поцелуев.  
  
      Она тявкнула на него, а затем изогнулась, сотрясаясь всем телом в попытке повилять хвостом. Свит Пи, его малышка... причина, по которой он ушёл из дома матери в возрасте восемнадцати лет. Она не хотела, чтобы эта «крыса» жила с ними, ему даже однажды пришлось отвозить её обратно в Центр спасения. Она была отвратительной, как говорила его мать. Омерзительной. И она бы просто не вытерпела её в своём доме.  
  
      Это стало последней каплей для Фрэнка. Он мог мириться с её запретами, с её деспотичными правилами — быть дома в восемь вечера тогда, когда он не работал, никаких друзей по выходным, не играть на гитаре, когда у неё разбор Библии с детской группой и их матерями, — но он не позволил бы ей выбросить его домашнего любимца. Его малыша.  
  
      Сейчас он работал посудомойкой в популярной столовой в городе по ночным сменам. Он ненавидел эту работу, но ему платили и разрешали есть ту еду, что отсылали обратно на кухню, что являлось отличной надбавкой. Племянник его босса заведовал группой квартир, и он сказал Фрэнку, что могу бы предоставить ему неплохие расценки, если тот докажет, что он чистоплотный и вежливый арендатор.  
  
      Это означало, что ему нужно было бросить практиковаться на электрогитаре, но Фрэнк считал, что оно того стоило. Он всё ещё мог играть на акустике в любое время, когда хотел, ибо он был благоразумным. За двести пятьдесят долларов в месяц, включая коммунальные услуги, он действительно не мог жаловаться. Поначалу ему приходилось держать Свит Пи в секрете, но он смог сделать так, что жена домовладельца полюбила её так же, как и он сам, и ему разрешили держать её с условием, что он убирает за ней.  
  
      Чрезвычайно быстро — на самом деле, однажды вечером, пока его мать была на торжественной церемонии в церкви — Фрэнк собрал вещи и уехал. Он порвал все ниточки, соединяющие его с матерью, и не только из-за собаки и начал жить сам по себе.  
  
      И он должен был сказать, что он чертовски неплохо справлялся, заботясь сам о себе. Конечно, он стал практически рабом в столовой, но на него ничего больше не могло обрушиться.  
  
      В любом случае, ничего, кроме Свит Пи. У него было достаточно денег для аренды, счетов и еды для себя и его малышки; жить так было сложно, но, когда его босс в столовой заметил, что он старается изо всех сил, он быстро предложил поддержку.  
  
      Он не мог нанять Фрэнка на полный рабочий день, не в состоянии позволить ему страховку или премии, но существовал второй ресторан — сестринский ресторан для столовой — на другой стороне города. Если Фрэнк хотел, он мог работать там. Они убедятся, что его расписания совпадут и что у него будет по крайней мере один выходной от обоих мест работы каждую неделю, чтобы он не перегорел.  
  
       «Но что же насчёт Свит Пи?» — спрашивал Фрэнк. Если он работал бы целый день — по существу, две смены, разделённые местом работы, лишь только с парой часов между, — кто тогда будет присматривать за Свит Пи? Что случится с его малышкой?  
  
      Собака вновь тявкнула на него, и Фрэнк окончательно оторвался от простыней на кровати и взял Свит Пи с матраса. Он понёс её с собой, перемещаясь в сторону кухни, и держал её одной рукой, стоя за столом и накладывая ей завтрак — глубокую миску с подушечками, смешанными с половиной баночки влажного корма, чтобы размочить еду.  
  
      У неё осталось немного зубов, и ей была необходима всякая помощь, чтобы кушать как следует.  
  
      Всё то время, что Фрэнк держал её, она подрагивала всем телом, будто её хвост тряс оставшееся тельце, и радостно фыркала: её огромные глаза были сосредоточены на миске. Иногда она обслюнявливала его всего, ведя себя так, будто ей не давали есть неделями, но сегодня она вела себя хорошо. Лишь единственная ниточка соединялась с обнажённым плечом Фрэнка, пока он нёс её к столу собственной кухоньки.  
  
      Он поставил миски на стол, затем поставил её напротив корма, убедившись, что она была на безопасном расстоянии от края, после чего отошёл, чтобы сделать уже собственный завтрак. На сегодня овсяная каша, сделанная на ванильном соевом молоке, с добавлением нескольких кусочков свеженарезанного персика.  
  
      Он нарезал персик кубиками, пока в микроволновке готовилась овсянка, затем бросил нарезанные фрукты в глубокую тарелку, взял ложку и подошёл к столу.  
  
      Свит Пи подняла на него свою мордочку и вильнула хвостом, а затем снова принялась поедать свой завтрак, когда Фрэнк уселся перед ней и начал размешивать свою еду.  
  
      — Свит Пи, как ты думаешь: сначала душ или прогулка? — спросил Фрэнк, глядя на серую маленькую собачку.  
  
      Свит Пи подняла голову и гавкнула один раз, а затем снова погрузилась мордочкой в свою миску.  
  
      — Душ? — переспросил Фрэнк, хихикая над громким поскуливанием собаки; она фыркнула, попытавшись есть и дышать одновременно. — Я тоже об этом думал.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
      Он знал, что, должно быть, выглядел олицетворением гомосексуальности, когда нёс свою «чихуахуа» с собой на газовую колонку. Он был полностью одет в чёрное — рубашка для работы с самыми милыми брюками и ботинками с антискользящим покрытием, — а волосы были собраны набок. Он хотел выглядеть грубо и пугающе, чтобы никто не осмелился сказать ему привязать своё «животное» снаружи.  
  
      К счастью, продавцом сегодня была женщина, и она хихикнула, когда Фрэнк зашёл. Она постаралась сдержать смех, когда Фрэнк посмотрел на неё, но Свит Пи выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы зевнуть, а затем рыгнуть.  
  
      Фрэнк покраснел и понёс с собой Свит Пи глубже в магазин для того, чтобы налить себе огромный стакан из автомата, чтобы продержаться на работе. Свит Пи продолжала извиваться, желая спуститься на пол и обнюхать все продукты и грязные следы от ботинок, но Фрэнк крепко держал её и говорил ей, чтобы она хорошо себя вела. Как только он наполнил стакан до краёв содовой, он подошёл к стойке и поставил напиток, затем полез в карман за кошельком одной свободной рукой.  
  
      — Мне нравится Ваша собака, — сказала продавщица, улыбаясь Фрэнку, словно чеширский кот.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил Фрэнк, неловко выуживая пять баксов из кошелька.  
  
      — Как её зовут? — спросила продавщица, широко улыбаясь и игнорируя оплату, которую Фрэнк положил на стойку.  
  
      — Свит Пи.  
  
      — Она выглядит такой старой, — прокомментировала продавщица.  
  
      — Ага, — пропуская мимо ушей её слова, проговорил Фрэнк. — Только содовую.  
  
      — Не хотите испытать свою удачу? — задала вопрос продавщица, извлекая пластмассовую лотерейную коробочку из-за кассового аппарата.  
  
      — Не особо, — отозвался Фрэнк.  
  
      — Оу, ну же. У нас тут соревнование между ночной и дневной сменами, чтобы увидеть, кто сможет продать большее количество лотерейных билетов. Есть даже билетик с маленьким щеночком, — убеждала его продавщица, облокачиваясь на стойку, едва ли не свалив стакан с содовой, когда указала на правое окошко в пластиковой коробочке. — Часть вырученной суммы пойдёт в приюты для животных Нью-Джерси.  
  
      — Хорошо, как угодно, — произнёс Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ваша содовая — доллар семьдесят пять. Хотите три билета? Они всего лишь по доллару, — предложила продавщица, держа его пятидолларовую купюру.  
  
      — Конечно, почему бы и нет, — сказал Фрэнк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в то время, как Свит Пи пыталась выскользнуть из его рук.  
  
      Продавщица широко улыбнулась и что-то отметила в блокноте с другой стороны стойки, затем пробила его содовую и три лотерейных билета, даже не спросив у него для начала документы. Ему пришлось неуклюже сдвинуться с места, чтобы положить билеты в задний карман джинсов, а затем пробормотал что-то на прощание перед тем, как вынести Свит Пи и большущий стакан содовой наружу.  
  
      Как только они оказались на тротуаре, он опустил Свит Пи и позволил ей взволнованно обнюхивать землю, крепко удерживая её поводок. Они шли ещё около десяти минут до второй работы Фрэнка в другой столовой. У него были права, но не было машины, что означало, что его поездка на работу вот-вот станет ещё одним кошмаром, когда лето уступит своё место осени. Начнутся дожди, а затем и мороз. И бедной Свит Пи придётся закутываться в слои одежды, когда он будет брать её с собой на работу зимой.  
  
      — И снова рано! — послышался голос, когда Фрэнк завернул за угол и приблизился к столовой. На выходе эта фраза стала её рутиной. — И ты снова привёл Свит Пи, — сказала она; её голос источал тошнотворную нежность.  
  
      Она была милой старушкой, но от неё несло сигаретным дымом и кошачьей мочой. Свит Пи раньше рычала на неё, но она привыкла, что эта женщина тыкала ей в мордочку и гладила её по голове.  
  
      — Я привожу её каждое утро, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Точно... у тебя нет хорошенькой девочки, чтобы она оставалась дома и присматривала за ней для тебя, — отозвалась женщина. Она не знала, что он предпочитал мужчин, но его босс сказал, что так было лучше. По соседству они жили с консерваторами, и хотя он был совершенно не против «альтернативного стиля жизни» Фрэнка, некоторые посетители всё же имели возражения, да и не было нужды выставлять это напоказ.  
  
      — Нет, ещё нет, — сказал Фрэнк, проходя внутрь и направляясь в сторону, к служебному входу. Свит Пи разрешалось заходить внутрь, но ей приходилось оставаться в корзинке в комнате отдыха, чтобы её не видели посетители, что было связано с санитарными нормами.  
  
      — Тогда лучше поторопись, дорогой! — прокричала ему вслед женщина. — Ты не помолодеешь. У меня есть дочь, ты мог бы познакомиться с ней.  
  
      — Может, на следующей неделе, — отозвался Фрэнк, открывая дверь и поторапливаясь внутрь. — Ни за что, даже если Вы мне заплатите, — пробормотал он, — верно, малышка? — спросил он, поднимая Свит Пи на руки. Она лизнула его лицо — настолько близко к жесту согласия, насколько Фрэнк только мог представить, — а затем фыркнула, когда он понёс её в комнату для отдыха.


	5. Где меняется иерархия.

Его звали Джошуа, замена Джерарду. Ему было четырнадцать — на год младше, чем был Джерард, когда Тренер взял его и подготовил для его же Мастера. Ему было пятнадцать, и Мастер сразу же стал обожать его.

Джошуа не сбежал — Мастер уже назначил одно из тяжелейших физических наказаний в первую неделю, что Джошуа находился в доме, — но он получал больше внимания, чем Джерард, Маркус и Адам вместе взятые. После первых трёх дней Джерарда выкинули из спальни Мастера и заставили оставаться в другой комнате — заставили его лежать рядом с Маркусом и Адамом.

Джерард ненавидел это. Он пытался проскользнуть обратно в комнату своего Мастера после того, как Он отходил ко сну, но его немедленно ловили, отшлёпывали, кричали на него и отсылали в другую комнату в слезах, где Адам фыркал на него.

Иногда Джерард набрасывался на Адама за это. Он никогда и никому не позволял насмехаться над собой. Он был младшим. Он был наиболее привлекательным. Он был любимчиком Мастера. До появления Джошуа.

После Джошуа, после того, что плохой человек сотворил с ним, Джерард ничем не отличался от Адама и Маркуса. Для их Мастера он встал на второй план.

Он стал испорченной собственностью, и он знал — точно так же, как и знал это, когда сидел в ванной тем вечером, — что его время практически истекло. Мастер решал, что с ним сделать, и Джерард начинал бояться, что никогда больше не сможет вновь завоевать Его любовь.

В первые несколько ночей, когда Мастер приходил домой, Джерард чувствовал себя уютно и в безопасности. Мастер обнимал его, гладил по волосам, прижимал его к себе... Но не целовал в губы. Это стало первой красной карточкой. Мастеру нравилось целоваться — поцелуи улучшали ему настроение, и это было то, чем Он наслаждался в своей жизни, помимо секса со своими зверушками.

Но Он не хотел секса от Джерарда. Джерард был бесполезен для Него из-за того, что другой мужчина взял его, переломил ему горло и загубил его голос. Его челюсть до сих пор болела и щёлкала, когда он пытался пережевать еду... Это раздражало его Мастера, и он знал, что то, что раздражало, долго в доме не задерживалось.

Единственный раз, когда Джерарду были отпущены его грехи, так это когда их пришёл навестить доктор. Джерард изо всех сил был послушным и услужливым, позволяя незнакомцу касаться его. Позволял незнакомцу исследовать его и вставлять в него пальцы, вёл себя так, будто бы не было больно, когда старик манипулировал его челюстью и лечил его болячки. Его Мастер сказал, что Он гордился тем, как хорошо вёл себя Джерард, и наградил его, разрешив ему спать в Его кровати после каждого визита. Врач приходил дважды в неделю, и Джерард обнаружил, что страстно желал этих посещений. Мастер оставался близко, и от этого ему было комфортно. На протяжении осмотра Мастеру было плевать на Джошуа.

Он хотел знать, серьёзно ли был искалечен Джерард и проходила ли его респираторная инфекция. Он хотел знать, существовали ли препараты, которые Джерард мог бы принимать, или диета, которой ему стоило бы следовать, чтобы ему скорее стало лучше. Это показывало то, насколько заботился о нём его Мастер, и Джерард чувствовал себя благословенным, таким счастливым оттого, что у него был Мастер, который вообще о нём заботился.

Те дни, что он провёл привязанным к столу, напоминали ему его Тренера, который избивал его всё сильнее, если его тошнило. Он злился, если кровотечения легко не останавливались или если рана начинала нагнаиваться. 

Мастер был не таким. Мастер показывал заботу. Каждый вечер после душа Мастер рассматривал язвы у него на спине, чтобы увидеть, заживали ли они, затем Он целовал Джерарда в плечо и давал указания, на какой кровати засыпать. Сердце Джерарда всё это время усиленно билось в надежде, что Он скажет «Забирайся в постель», имея в виду Свою. Если Его ответ был «Иди в свою комнату», Джерард падал духом, и ему нелегко было сдержать слёзы на пути в одновременно свою и комнату других питомцев.

Так и было, прошло две недели, и Джерард всё ещё не получил ни единого поцелуя в губы от их Мастера. Он был настроен изменить это. Он хотел показать своему Мастеру, что ничего не поменялось, даже несмотря на то, что плохой мужчина дотрагивался до него, и на то, что ему снова стали сниться ночные кошмары. Джерард всё ещё был предан только Ему. Он заботился о Маркусе, но любил только своего Мастера.

Итак, спустя примерно две с половиной недели Джерард придумал план, как доказать свою любовь, свою преданность — своё повиновение. Он собирался показать своему Мастеру, что он всё ещё был отлично тренирован, всё ещё заслуживал место в доме, даже несмотря на то, что он больше никогда не мог быть любимчиком.

Как только этим утром Мастер уехал, Джерард поднялся и оделся в свою самую лучшую одежду, которую только позволил ему его Мастер. Он подумал над тем, чтобы подвести глаза, как он делал это раньше, когда его ещё не закрыли в этом Богом забытом подвале, но засомневался. Он приберёг это на потом — ближе к тому времени, когда его Мастер вернётся домой, чтобы подводка не смазалась и не побледнела за то время, пока он начищал дом.

Пока Мастер был на работе, Джерард принялся убирать в спальне. Многое было не замечено из-за прихода плохого человека. Джерард не так уж помогал убираться, учитывая, что он болел, да и Мастер разрешил ему лежать и спать тогда, когда он почувствует необходимость в этом в течение всего дня. Теперь Джерард видел весь порождённый урон. Кровать не двигали, чтобы почистить ковёр, что находился под ней, то же самое стало и с тумбочками, а шкаф и комод были слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы их двигать. Пыль собиралась на ножках и у подножия комода и шкафа, будто бы остальные просто забыли, что у мебели существовала и нижняя половина, а под кроватью лежал носок — носок! — свёрнутый в маленький шарик.

И это был один из носков Мастера. Джерард готов был поклясться, что один из остальных выбросил пару к этому носку, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что они потеряли носок... Так или они глубоко зарыли его в ящике комода в надежде, что их Мастер не увидит.

Джерард просто не будет поддерживать подобное. Ни за что.

Он положил потерянный носок в корзину для грязного белья, затем завершил уборку комнаты и расправил простыни. Это уже было сделано, но не как следует. Джошуа, вероятнее всего, пытался разгладить их после утреннего секса, и было абсолютно ясно, что этот мальчишка-идиот не мог ничего сделать верным образом.

После комнаты Мастера Джерард переместился в комнату свою и других питомцев. Её необязательно было убирать до совершенства, так как Мастер редко заходил внутрь, за исключением тех случаев, когда брал кого-то из них для секса или наказания, но Джерард потратил время, чтобы протереть пыль, пропылесосить и сменить грязное постельное бельё: оно уже начинало неприятно пахнуть. Затем он собрал бельё и отнёс его вниз для стирки.

Адам фыркнул на него, когда увидел, что постельное бельё сменили, а Джерард кинул на него злобный взгляд, пока настраивал стиральную машинку. Они не обменялись ни словом — они редко разговаривали, когда Мастера не было дома, с тех пор, как Джерард впечатал Адама лицом в дверцу шкафчика в прошлом году, — но их холодные взгляды сказали куда больше.

Адам был бы рад, если бы Джерарда пристрелили. Начнём с того, что Адам был рад, что Джерарда заперли в подвале и издевались над ним.

Джерард... Он хотел, чтобы Адам умер. Если бы он смог придумать достаточно хитрую уловку, чтобы Мастер решил заменить Адама Джошуа вместо него, он бы воспользовался ею в доли секунды. Чёрт, да он хотел выдумать способ пристрелить Адама. Он однажды пытался — пытался сказать их Мастеру, что Адам искал способ сбежать, — но Мастер знал, что он лгал, и жестоко избил его за это. Воспоминаний об этом наказании было достаточно, чтобы Джерард остался в слезах от стыда, и он потряс головой, когда они всплыли в голове, а затем вышел из прачечной.

Маркус уже убрал на кухне, а Адам и Джошуа работали над маленькой гостиной. Джерард принялся убирать гостиную — место, где можно было посидеть, которое Мастер использовал в противоположность маленькой гостиной, которая в большинстве своём пустовала, собирая пыль. Он протёр крошки, пропылесосил пол и диванные подушки, а также портьеры, на минуту задержавшись, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, окинув взглядом посаженные в линию деревья.

Дом Мастера был окаймлён деревьями, но они были не густыми. Не как лес. Будто кто-то посадил их, чтобы создать стену между поместьем Мастера и остальным миром. Снаружи из окон маленькой гостиной было видно сад, внутренний дворик — из кухни, и двор с деревьями — напротив кухни, но Джерард никогда не ступал наружу, чтобы насладиться всем этим.

Однажды Мастер сказал, что он возьмёт Джерард с собой в сад, если он будет хорошо себя вести — много-много лет назад, — но этого момента не настало. Казалось, Джерард никогда не был достаточно хорош. Теперь он был почти что уверен, что Мастер забыл о своём обещании, и знал, что лучше даже не упоминать об этом.

Он никогда бы не сбежал, если бы Мастер выпустил его. Он никогда бы не попытался покинуть мужчину и дом, которых он любил, но Мастер просто не верил этому. Он не понимал, что у Джерарда ничего не было, что он ничего не стоил до появления Мастера. И теперь, даже если он до сих пор был просто шлюхой — в лучшей случае, питомцем — он всё ещё знал что-то для своего Мастера. Здесь у него была цель, которой он никогда прежде не имел, и он знал, что ничто за пределами этих стен никогда не могло обеспечить ему безопасность и комфорт, которые он нашёл здесь.

Джерард держал эту мысль в голове, продолжая начищать пол за Маркусом и остальными двумя. Что бы они ни убирали, он протирал за ними. Он не прерывался на полуденный перекус. Он не прерывался на приготовление ужина. Он убирал и убирал, затем он вымылся и начал накладывать макияж в ванной, которую он делил с Маркусом и другими двумя шлюхами.

— Что ты делаешь? — Джошуа стоял позади него в дверях.

Джерард одарил его взглядом в зеркале, но не ответил. Горло у него болело, и если честно, бесполезное маленькое существо не заслуживало ответа.

— Этот макияж — всё, на что ты способен? —настаивал он, проходя в комнату. Губы Джерарда скривились в отвращении, но он не мог вести себя в соответствии закипающей в животе злости. Если бы он взорвался и разбил бы лицо Джошуа о шкафчик с медикаментами так же, как годом ранее Адам приложил лицо Джерарда о зеркало, Мастер бы ни за что не простил его. Прямо сейчас Джошуа был новым любимчиком, и Джерард собирался изменить это при помощи послушания и подчинения, капельки соблазна и обаяния. Это всё, что он мог сделать.

— Убирайся, — прошипел Джерард, его голос всё ещё был хриплым. Возможно, если бы он разговаривал чаще и регулярнее, то ему стало бы лучше, но ему было больно говорить, и он не видел в этом смысла. Ночью он шептался с Маркусом, но это совершенно отличалось от настоящего разговора.

— Почему? Я просто смотрел, чем ты занимаешься, — сказал мальчишка, подходя с боку к Джерарду и беря его подводку для глаз.

Джерард уже воспользовался ею, но то, что мальчишка взял её, заставило его беспокоиться. Вдруг ему придёт идея нанести её на себя? Джерарду была необходима любая помощь, чтобы выглядеть идеально. Этот глупый мальчишка уже выглядел, словно маленький ангелок. Он не заслуживал никакой помощи.

— Положи это и убирайся, — прошипел Джерард.

— Хорошо, — выплюнул мальчишка, одарив Джерарда взглядом и бросив подводку обратно на мраморную поверхность стола. — Знаешь, ты не должен вести себя настолько заносчиво. Ты уже даже ему не нравишься.

— Что ты, блять, только что мне сказал? — зарычал Джерард, отворачиваясь от зеркала, уставился прямо на мальчишку со всей яростью, что у него накопилась. Его голос прояснился, но несильно, и от скрипа, который всё ещё оставался, он звучал ещё более зловеще.

— Что ты Ему даже не нравишься.

— Это ложь, — резко ответил Джерард, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать свирепо, даже несмотря на то, что его голос всё ещё был загублен нападением плохого мужчины.

— Нет, это не ложь. Он сказал мне это прошлой ночью, когда мы были в кровати... Он сказал мне «Мне нужно избавиться от Джерарда».

— Он не говорил этого! — закричал Джерард, скрывая боль в груди яростью. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Мастер любил его. Он был Его любимчиком — он всегда был любимчиком их Мастера. Он бы никогда не сказал Джошуа, лёжа рядом с ним, что ему было необходимо избавиться от Джерарда. — Он никогда бы не сказал такого! Никогда!

— Но Он сказал, — произнёс Джошуа, совершенно не испугавшийся злости Джерарда. — Ты отвратителен. Он даже больше не хочет видеть тебя в Своей кровати. Ты должен сделать Мастеру одолжение и ликвидироваться до того, как Он вернётся домой. Избавь Его от неприятностей.

Джерард зарычал и набросился на мальчишку, с размаху ударив его по губам так сильно, как только мог. Джошуа, покачнувшись, отступил назад, сжимая щёку. Этого должно было быть достаточно, но слова так глубоко резанули Джерарда, что он не мог забыть о них.

Он стал нежеланным. Нелюбимым. Лучше бы он умер, хотя он любил своего Мастера больше всего в этом мире. Эта реальность была слишком грубой, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, и единственный способ, о котором он знал, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, так это поставить Джошуа обратно на его место.

Ударив его, он отодвинул мальчишку за плечи назад перед тем, как ударить вновь, а затем в третий раз, повалив его на пол.

— Я всё расскажу! — вскричал Джошуа; у него на глазах навернулись слёзы. Детская угроза никак не остановила Джерарда, который принялся дубасить его, пока громко рычал то, что их мастер всё ещё любил его.

— Он нуждается во мне! Он любит меня! Он знает, что никто и никогда не позаботится о Нём так, как я! — прокричал Джерард; его голос надломился, после чего превратился в хриплый скрежет. — Он мой Мастер! Мой Мастер! Я не позволю тебе забрать Его у меня!

Теперь Джошуа плакал, лёжа на полу и сотрясаясь; он закрыл лицо руками, боясь дальнейших ударов. Джерард стоял над ним, тяжело дыша и изо всех сдерживая себя. Мастер возненавидит его, если он убьёт Джошуа. Он подумает, что это было намеренно — особенно после того, что случилось с Ником несколько лет назад...

— Тебе нужно научиться знать своё место, — отрывисто проговорил Джерард, попятившись, и вернулся к нанесению макияжа. Он убедился, что подводка не смазалась, и скрыл отметины на щеках и на шее так, как только мог. Когда он закончил, он переступил через Джошуа, который всё ещё не встал и не спустился вниз, чтобы ожидать прихода Мастера.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Менее чем через полчаса он услышал, как на подъездную дорожку заехала машина Мастера. Он стоял возле двери и ждал, пока Маркус с Адамом прилежно трудился над ужином на кухне. Всё было завершено, кроме раскладывания на тарелки, но это делалось только после того, как Мастер заходил внутрь. Он ненавидел, если Его еда остывала из-за того, что долго лежала на тарелке до того, как Он вообще попробовал её.

Джерарду пришлось изо всех сил сдержаться от того, чтобы закусить губу в ожидании, слушая, как дверь гаража открылась и закрылась, пялясь на дверь, пока не увидел, как ручка повернулась и Мастер вошёл внутрь. Незамедлительно Джерард подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи своего Хранителя.

— Мастер, — прошептал Джерард, утыкаясь носом в мягкий воротник мужчины и вдыхая запах одеколона, исходящий от его шеи. Сперва его Хранитель оставался напряжённым, его руки слегка были раскинуты по сторонам, а портфель свешивался с Его пальцев, но Он медленно начал расслабляться.

— Я скучал по Вам, Мастер, — добавил Джерард, когда его Мастер ничего ему не сказал.

— Оу, правда? — произнёс Мастер, наконец обняв Джерарда в ответ. — Ты хорошо себя вёл сегодня? Ты приятно пахнешь.

— Я старался изо всех сил, — сказал Джерард, отстраняясь, как только Мастер отпустил его. — Я... Я убрался в Вашей комнате, Мастер. Я постирал всё и сменил постельное бельё. Я сделал всё, что мог...

— Ты накрасился, — сказал Мастер, закрыв дверь и пройдя в дом. Он поставил портфель на пол рядом с диваном в гостиной, а затем направился на кухню.

— Я хотел хорошо выглядеть для Вас, Мастер, — ответил Джерард, не готовый отдавать обращённое на него внимание Маркусу, Адаму и, в конце концов, Джошуа, как только Мастер заметит, что Его новый питомец отсутствует.

— Зачем? — спросил Мастер, даже не глядя на Джерарда, когда произнёс это.

— Я... Я хотел угодить Вам. Я действительно пытался...

— Тише. Ты снова перенапряг свои голосовые связки. Ненавижу этот звук, когда ты так скрипишь.

Моментально Джерард поник духом, и у него заныло в груди. Слёзы просились наружу, но ему пришлось сдержать их. Если бы он заплакал, его бы ударили, а если бы он продолжил плакать, его бы избили. Этот день превращался в настоящий ужас, и он не хотел преумножать уже захлёстывающую его боль в груди.

Этим вечером он больше не получит внимания. Его мастер больше не хотел его — даже в основном смысле. Скорее всего. Он никогда больше не захочет Джерарда в этом смысле, не теперь, когда плохой мужчина овладел им.

Джерард, склонив голову, поспешил помочь Адаму и Маркусу обустроить стол.

— Где мой Джошуа? — спросил Мастер, выходя из кухни в столовую. — Где он?

— Наверху, Мастер, — мягко произнёс Маркус.

— Последнее, что я слышал, так это то, что Джерард избил его, — сказал Адам, поспешив в комнату и поставив стакан вина Мастера. Он всегда пил вино на ужин. Всегда. Единственное, что отличалось, так это вид, который Он заказывал подать своим питомцам.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Мастер, смотря на Адама, а затем поворачиваясь к Джерарду с холодной враждебностью. Джерард выдержал Его взгляд менее секунды и вновь склонил голову, разглаживая уже безупречную скатерть.

— Я слышал, как он бил Джошуа, но я знал, что если я пойду наверх, то он ударил бы и меня тоже. Вы же его знаете, Мастер. Он ужасен, когда ревнует, — сказал Адам, одаривая Джерарда холодным взглядом.

Мастер не ждал дальнейших объяснений. Он обошёл стол, с силой ударил Джерарда по губам, а затем направился наверх к Джошуа — к Его новому любимому питомцу.


	6. Chapter 6

      Джерард лежал на краю кровати, плечами и головой опираясь на сероватые осевшие подушки, которые ему приходилось делить с остальными шлюхами. Мастер избил его и отругал за то, что он избил Джошуа, и зашёл так далеко, что догола раздел Джерарда, чтобы отхлестать его своим ремнём. Это длилось всего несколько минут, но для Джерарда это стало вечностью. Его Мастер ненавидел его, и он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы вновь завоевать его любовь и заботу.  
  
      Во всём этом была вина и плохого человека. Не прийди он, не мучай Джерарда так, как он это делал, Мастер всё ещё любил бы его. Тогда бы заменили либо Адама, либо Маркуса, а не его. Он был самым младшим до того, как пришёл Джошуа. Он был симпатичным, чистым — был любимчиком.  
  
      Теперь... Теперь Джерард был ничем.  
  
      Мастер даже не пришёл, чтобы проверить его после того, как отослал в спальню, не разрешив ему даже съесть что-нибудь на ужин. Джерарда заставили лежать там без какого-либо внимания или заботы вообще, пока не наступило время спать, и Маркус с Адамом присоединились к нему.  
  
      Адам выдернул одну из подушек из-под головы Джерарда и жестоко обозвал его, пока раздевался и одевал свою пижаму. Как бы то ни было, Маркус был нежен и пообещал Джерарду, что утром их Мастер забудет обо всём. Джошуа, как казалось, уже оправился от побоев, и никакого серьёзного вреда в конечном счёте причинено не было.  
  
      — Он, скорее всего, тоже получит по заслугам, — прошептал Маркус. — Он попытался доставить мне неприятности во время ужина. Он сказал Мастеру, что я положил что-то странное в блюдо, и Мастер почти что подумал, что я пытался отравить его.  
  
      Джерард едва ли мог поверить тому, что он слышал. Такое обвинение могло быть достаточной причиной убить Маркуса, и Джерард был в шоке, что его новое дитя могло позволить себе такую наглость.  
  
      — К-как ты выбрался из неприятностей? — спросил Джерард; его голос всё ещё был охрипшим от криков до и всхлипов после избиения.  
  
      — Я показал Мастеру, что странной вещью, которую Джошуа увидел, был всего-навсего алкоголь — для соуса к пасте, понимаешь? Мастер знает, что я люблю Его. Он знает, что я бы никогда, никогда не причинил Ему вреда.  
  
      — Джошуа наказали? Он не может вот так врать. — Джерард наблюдал за тем, как Маркус переоделся, пытаясь скрыть предмет восхищения — фигуру — свою тёмную кожу и сильные ноги. Он был сложен совсем не как их Мастер, однако Джерард всё же считал его однозначно красивым.  
  
      — Он бы наказал, если бы кое-кто уже не избил его, — прошипел Адам.  
  
      Джерард уставился на Адама, неотрывно оглядывая его, но больше ничего не сказал. Он ждал, пока Маркус придёт к ним в кровать, затем свернулся рядом с ним в то время, как Адам выключил свет. Дальше по коридору он слышал отчётливые звуки, обозначавшие то, что их Мастер и Джошуа занимались сексом, и было так больно знать, что там был не он — и что он там больше никогда не будет.  
  
      — Он ведь никогда меня не простит, так ведь? — прошептал Джерард, осмеливаясь положить голову Маркусу на плечо так, как он делал это с Мастером.  
  
      — Он... Он просто привыкает к Джошуа. Вот и всё. Он вернётся к нам. Особенно к тебе, — сказал Маркус, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоить Джерарда. Он ценил сентиментальность, даже если он сомневался, что она была правдивой.  
  
      — Дерьмо собачье, — прошипел Адам.  
  
      — Адам! — выпалил Маркус.  
  
      — Что? Он заслуживает знать.  
  
      — Знать что? — спросил Джерард, поднимая голову. Его сердце стало бешено биться, страшась перспективы того, что Адам с Маркусом знали что-то, о чём он был не в курсе.  
  
      — Ничего. Ничего, — ответил Маркус, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Джерарда по волосам и снова уложить его голову на кровать.  
  
      Адам больше ничего не сказал, но Джерард не находил ни капли успокоения в тишине.  
  
      — Он продаёт меня? — спросил Джерард дрожащим шёпотом. Подобная судьба была хуже смерти — продаваться на аукционах. Кто угодно мог купить его. Вообще кто угодно. Любой мастер, мучитель или тренер. Кто угодно... Совершенно любой монстр с достаточной суммой денег мог украсть его из идеальной жизни и вернуть его к пыткам и боли, что он уже испытывал в темнице своего Тренера. — М-Маркус? Он-н... Он-н п-продаёт меня?  
  
      — Нет. Спи. Ничего не случится. Просто спи, Джерард. Ты выглядишь ужасно, когда не спишь, и Мастеру это не понравится.  
  
      Рядом с ними в кровати Адам раздражённо фыркнул. Джерард сразу же понял, что Маркус врал. Не было и шанса поспать сегодня ночью, не тогда, когда он знал, что его любимый Мастер ненавидел его настолько, что готов был скорее продать своего питомца, чем сжалиться и подарить ему смерть.  
  
      — Я п-попрошу Его пристрелить меня, — прошептал Джерард, сдерживая слёзы. — Может, Он изменит решение.  
  
      — Он не продаёт тебя, — продолжил лгать Маркус. — Обещаю. Просто спи.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы Он пристрелил меня. — Джерард всхлипнул, обнимая Маркуса так крепко, как только мог, пытаясь скрыться от пронзительных вскриков из соседней комнаты.  
  
      Мастер сделал что-то, что очевидно пришлось не по нраву Джошуа, но мальчишка ещё не понимал, что его крики не принесут ничего хорошего. Мастеру нравились крики.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
      Фрэнк соскользнул с дивана на пол, истерично смеясь над окончанием истории Рэя. Фрэнк никогда не узнает, как он оказывался в таких ситуациях, но они отлично развлекали их на скучных встречах. Дешёвое пиво и Xbox были забавной комбинацией, но, когда Рэй добавлялся к этому миксу, он становился только лучше.  
  
      — Не могу поверить в это дерьмо, — сказал Фрэнк, задыхаясь между словами и хохотом. — Тебя заперли в баре?  
  
      — Вот что случается, когда ты вырубаешься там, где тебя не видно — люди просто забывают, что ты здесь.  
  
      — Но как они могли забыть тебя? Ты же вроде... чёртов противный фро-мэн. Тебя-то сложно не заметить.  
  
      — Отвратительный, спасибо, — сказал Рэй, качая головой и делая глоток пива.  
  
      — Это комплимент, — сказал Фрэнк, падая лицом в пол. Свит Пи подбежала к нему — её крохотные лапки быстро топали по дереву — и начала нюхать его волосы. — Я в порядке, детка. Да... да, я в порядке. — Он хихикнул, как только маленькая собачка начала облизывать ему лицо, слишком пьяный, чтобы ему было не насрать, но её маленький розовый язычок забрался ему в рот. Дерьмовость ситуации лишь заставила его смеяться ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Рэй.  
  
      — Что «что»? — спросил Фрэнк, оглядываясь через плечо на Рэя, который пялился на него, склонив голову вбок. — Почему ты пялишься на мою задницу?  
  
      — Я не смотрю на твою задницу. Я пытаюсь разглядеть, что у тебя в кармане.  
  
      — В моём кармане? — Фрэнк начал садиться, освобождаясь от повторных облизываний Свит Пи и засовывая руку в карман. — Ах да... Этим утром девушка на заправке, она обманным путём заставила меня купить их.  
  
      — Купить что? Наклейки с собаками?  
  
      — Это не наклейки, это лотерейные билеты. Глупые лотерейные билеты.  
  
      — Оу. Я выиграл двадцать баксов с одним из таких. Ты уже сковыривал полоски?  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Фрэнк, кладя карточки на журнальный столик.  
  
      — Почему нет? У меня есть пара четвертаков, — сказал Рэй, ища в карманах мелочь, а после выудил оттуда пару монет и положил на стол рядом с карточками. — Может, ты что-нибудь выиграл.  
  
      — Ладно, — отозвался Фрэнк, пожимая плечами и заставляя себя полностью сесть, чтобы лучше видеть лотерейные билеты. — Вот, сосреби вот этот, а я займусь этими двумя.  
  
      — Он мой, если я выиграю? — спросил Рэй.  
  
      — Нет. Ты соскребаешь с них защитный слой, но билеты-то мои, — сказал Фрэнк, осмеливаясь прозвучать немного по-собственнически, потому что алкоголь в его крови не подпускал и близко его манеры.  
  
      — Ладно, засранец, — ответил Рэй, усмехнувшись, и принялся соскребать серые квадраты. — Этот неудачный, — сказал он, отодвигая его в сторону и кладя свой четвертак обратно в карман.  
  
      — Ух ты! Кажется, вот этот выигрышный, — сказал Фрэнк, воодушевляясь всё больше с каждым разом, как соскребал прямоугольнички, и там оказалось две надписи «$ 20.00». Всё, что было ему нужно, так это третья $ 20.00, и он смог бы выиграть целых двадцать баксов за три, которые он потратил на тупые карточки. — Чувак! Я выиграл двадцать баксов! — воскликнул Фрэнк, когда закончил расчищать серый налёт, скрывающий драгоценную награду.  
  
      — Да ну? Правда? — спросил Рэй, хватая билет. — Чувак... Нет. Ты не выиграл.  
  
      — Я выиграл! Смотри! Три двадцатки и все в ряд.  
  
      — Фрэнк, вот эта — это две сотни. Не двадцать. Ты ничего не выиграл.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, снова хватая билет и рассматривая его чуть ближе. — Чёрт возьми... — Рэй был прав. Одна из тех цифр, которую он спутал с двадцаткой, была двумя сотнями. Неужели он действительно был настолько пьян?  
  
      — Ладно, а какой у них главный приз? — спросил Рэй, забирая билет обратно, и поднёс его ближе к глазам, чтобы прочесть.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — сказал Фрэнк, посапывая от расстроенных чувств и начиная отскабливать последнюю карточку.  
  
      — Главный — пятнадцать. Блять, да за пятнадцать кусков я бы убил кого-нибудь прямо сейчас, — проговорил Рэй себе под нос.  
  
      — Я тоже. Я бы купил машину, — пробормотал Фрэнк, закатив глаза, когда его старания обнажили «$ 15.000». Этот билет был предназначен, чтобы быть пустышкой — особенно когда в следующей колонке тоже показалось «$ 15.000». Фрэнк застонал и покачал головой. Не было смысла счищать третью полоску. — Это глупо. Я хочу вернуть свои три бакса, — пробормотал Фрэнк, расчищая оставшуюся полоску.  
  
      — Этот тоже пустышка? — спросил Рэй, оглядываясь на него. — Срань Господня, чувак!  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, дёрнувшись от неожиданного гулкого голоса Рэя. — Что?! — снова выпалил он, когда Рэй выставил билет прямо перед ним.  
  
      — О мой Бог... Я в это не верю.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, раздражённый более, чем когда-либо. Он не был в настроении играться в игры. В первых двух колонках были «$ 15.000», но в последней — просто «$ 15». Он не был победителем главного приза.  
  
      — Фрэнк, тут все по пятнадцать косарей. Ты выиграл.  
  
      — Я не в настроении, — застонал Фрэнк, ложась обратно на пол и дотягиваясь до Свит Пи, которая ускользнула от него и убежала обратно к своей подушечке, лежащей на полу.  
  
      — Я не шучу с тобой. Посмотри. Посмотри!  
  
      Фрэнк застонал и снова сел, беря билет, когда Рэй всунул его ему в руки.  
  
      — Чувак, я нехорошо себя чувствую. Я действительно не в настроении, — сказал он, опустив взгляд на карточку.  
  
      — Фрэнк, серьёзно, я, блять, не шучу. Посмотри! — Рэй пробежался пальцами по карточке, указывая на три совпадающих цифры.  
  
      $ 15.000. $ 15.000. $ 15.000.  
  
      Твою ж мать!  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
      Джерард не мог поверить в то, что случилось — чему его любимый Мастер позволил приключиться с ним. Всё, казалось, шло так хорошо. Его Мастер позволил ему выпить второй бокал вина на ужин, а когда он почувствовал накатывающую сонливость, Мастер отнёс его — в буквальном смысле отнёс — наверх в Свою комнату. Джерард получил от Него поцелуй в щёку и думал, что получит больше, но Мастер отстранился и оставил его отдыхать в одиночестве — или так казалось.  
  
      Джерард закрыл глаза всего несколько раз, как ему показалось, а затем его перекатили на живот. Он попытался поднять голову и посмотреть на своего Мастера, но его тело попросту не отвечало. Он застонал и отчаянно попытался двинуться, но его движения всё ещё были медленными и вялыми, а его штаны оказались стянутыми вниз.  
  
      Он приглушённо вскрикнул в подушку, и вот тогда и заговорил другой мужчина.  
  
      — А теперь замолчи. Я проделаю это действительно быстро.  
  
      Это был не Мастер.  
  
      Сначала Джерард думал, что это был Плохой Мужчина, вернувшийся снова причинить ему боль, даже несмотря на то, что Мастер пообещал ему, что он был мёртв. Он изо всех сил пытался освободиться, но что бы он ни делал, его тело оставалось ослабленным.  
  
      Всё, что он мог делать, так это лежать там в ужасе, пока незнакомец вставлял в него пальцы, входил в него на всю длину. Джерард кричал, но всё, что выходило наружу, так это пронзительные хрипы, пока его мучили.  
  
      Где был Мастер? Где был его Мастер?  
  
      Он разозлился из-за того, что Плохой Мужчина касался Джерарда, а теперь незнакомец разрушал Его собственность на Его собственной кровати. Джерарда сотрясло в страхе наказания, которое он получит за то, что позволил этому случиться вновь. Он не хотел этого, он пытался бороться, но ничего не получалось.  
  
      Мужчина закончил с ним, затем снова ввёл в него пальцы и стимулировал чувствительные места Джерарда, пока с горящим от стыда лицом он не кончил себе на живот и на простыни. Как только он закончил, мужчина перекатил Джерарда обратно на спину и попытался поцеловать его в губы. Джерард ухитрился отвернуть лицо, чтобы избежать этого, но за это заработал пощёчину.  
  
      Мужчина поднялся, оделся и оставил Джерарда в одиночестве — бесшумно плакать. После этого Мастер пришёл в комнату и погладил Джерарда по волосам. Он ничего не сказал насчёт того, что случилось, и это сказало Джерарду достаточно...  
  
      Мастер позволил этому случиться. Мастер сдал его в аренду этому мужчине или ещё хуже — продал его...  
  
      Джерард заплакал, как только слабость вновь прокралась в его конечности. Он был благосклонен к подобному онемению после того, как узнал, что Мастер разрешил всю эту сцену. Было неважно, что он не мог побороть незнакомца — это было намерением Мастера, когда тот подлил что-то ему в вино. Из-за этого боль была не такой сильной, пока мужчина издевался над ним.  
  
      — Он собирался купить тебя, если бы ты хорошо вёл себя с ним... — сказал Мастер.  
  
      Джерард уставился на него и заплакал. По печальному тону Мастера он мог точно сказать, что мужчина передумал.  
  
      За всю свою жизнь Джерард занимался сексом только с одним человеком — со своим Мастером. Затем пришёл Плохой Мужчина, а теперь и незнакомец. Он был в ужасе от того, что могло произойти с ним дальше. Особенно учитывая то, что Мастер не показывал никаких признаков жалости. Он не собирался стрелять в Джерарда — он собирался оставить его в живых и нажиться на его несчастье.  
  
      — Он был бы хорошим Мастером.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — прошептал Джерард, и не потому что он был по-настоящему расстроен тем, что ему не удалось доставить этому мужчине удовольствие, а потому что он был опечален из-за того, что расстроил своего Мастера.  
  
      — Детка... я не могу оставить тебя. Ты же знаешь.  
  
      — Я-я всё ещё люблю Вас, М-мастер, — прошептал Джерард, зная, что его мольбы будут бесполезны.  
  
      — Я не могу оставить тебя. Ты нехороший, Джерард. Ты подрался с Джошуа, ты споришь с моими друзьями, когда я отсылаю их посмотреть на тебя... Ты просто слишком плохой.  
  
      Джерард тихо всхлипнул и приготовился к худшему — словам, которые, он знал, последуют следующими.  
  
      — Ты действительно не оставил мне выбора. И так как Дэн не хочет тебя, мне придётся выставить тебя на продажу.  
  
      — Необязательно, — застонал Джерард. — Мастер, я могу быть хорошим. Я-я м-могу убираться т-только для Вас. Я буду готовить Вам ужин. В-вам необязательно любить меня... только не продавайте меня. Пожалуйста, Мастер. Я люблю Вас!  
  
      Это было бесполезно. Мастер уже сделал свой выбор.


End file.
